Fuel cells have been used as a power source in many applications. For example, fuel cells have been proposed for use in electrical vehicular power plants to replace internal combustion engines. In proton exchange membrane (PEM) type fuel cells, hydrogen is supplied to the anode of the fuel cell and oxygen is supplied as the oxidant to the cathode. A typical PEM fuel cell and its membrane electrode assembly (MEA) are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,272,017 and 5,316,871, issued respectively Dec. 21, 1993 and May 31, 1994, and assigned to General Motors Corporation. PEM fuel cells include a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) comprising a thin, proton transmissive, non-electrically conductive solid polymer electrolyte membrane having the anode catalyst on one of its faces and the cathode catalyst on the opposite face. The MEA is sandwiched between a pair of electrically conductive elements which (1) serve as current collectors for the anode and cathode, and (2) contain appropriate channels and/or openings therein for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants over the surfaces of the respective anode and cathode catalysts.
The term fuel cell is typically used to refer to either a single cell or a plurality of cells (stack) depending on the context. A plurality of individual cells are commonly bundled together to form a fuel cell stack and are commonly arranged in series. Each cell within the stack comprises the membrane electrode assembly (MEA) described earlier, and each such MEA provides its increment of voltage. Fuel cells have been used as a power source in many applications. In PEM fuel cells, hydrogen (H2) is the anode reactant (i.e., fuel) and oxygen is the cathode reactant (i.e., oxidant). Typical arrangements of multiple cells in a stack are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,113, assigned to General Motors Corporation.
The electrically conductive elements sandwiching the MEAs may contain an array of channels or grooves in the faces thereof for distributing the fuel cell's gaseous reactants (i.e., hydrogen and oxygen in the form of air) over the surfaces of the respective cathode and anode. In the fuel cell stack, a plurality of cells are stacked together in electrical series while being separated one from the next by a gas impermeable, electrically conductive bipolar plate. Heretofore, the bipolar plate has served several functions including (1) as an electrically conductive gas separator element between two adjacent cells; (2) to distribute reactant gases across substantially the entire surface of the membrane; (3) to conduct electrical current between the anode of one cell and the cathode of the next adjacent cell in the stack; (4) to keep the reactant gases separated in order to prevent auto ignition; (5) to provide a support for the proton exchange membrane; and (6) in most cases to provide internal cooling passages therein defined through which a coolant flows to remove heat from the stack. The bipolar plate also accommodates the gas pressure loads associated with the reforming process as well as the compression loads on the plates. The bipolar plate includes a plurality of channels on one side and a plurality of channels on the other side with the channels on an individual side being separated by lands. The arrangement of the lands and the channels on both sides has to be such that the bipolar plate can withstand the compression loads, whereby the lands and the channels are arranged so the bipolar plate does not collapse or warp. A common arrangement of these flow channels in the bipolar plate includes preferred serpentine channels to deliver the hydrogen and oxygen to a proton exchange membrane assembly overlying the bipolar plates. Neutzler, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,624, discloses a metal bipolar plate and PEM assembly of this channel type.
Efficient operation of a fuel cell system depends on the ability of the fuel cell to generate a significant amount of electrical energy for a given size, weight, and cost of the fuel cell. Maximizing the electrical energy output of the fuel cell for a given size, weight, and cost is especially important in motor vehicle applications where size, weight, and cost of all vehicular components are especially critical to the efficient manufacture and operation of the vehicle. Therefore it is desirable, especially for motor vehicle applications, to provide a fuel cell construction which will generate an increased amount of electrical energy for a given size, weight, and cost of the fuel cell.